


Melting the snow in our hearts

by Lover0fLife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Banter, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Panic, Reunions, Sign Language, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover0fLife/pseuds/Lover0fLife
Summary: Society would just use them for their own gains and foolish ideas of salvation. The kingdoms and people hardly cared for two street kids from mistral. It was easy to become thieves when you're rejected. He felt ice in his lungs just like the cold of the wretched farm. He tisked as he tossed a cigar to the ground, his eye training on the melting snow around it.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 15





	Melting the snow in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Neo and Roman meet up in Atlas.  
> I believed we'd never get Roman back but after showing that penny has more to her story because of her dad and the whale, It makes sense Candlewick or our version Torchwick would come back as well. Also using the theory that the red headed and brown haired boy and girl in the picture at the apathy farm is our crime duo.

Roman watched red eyes turn green blinking it in and out as the robot girl screamed and covered her face. She took a bit to calm down before she turned away from Torchwick and towards the large black grimm that held her father. She powered up and surged for it, disappearing inside it. 

Roman took a breath he'd been holding as he let his arm with his cane fall and rest at his side. His hand shook as his breath was ragged. He'd be damned if he let himself lose anything else. He wasn't weak or pitiful like the child he once had been.

"Damn it." He scowled as his heart raced, a hand clutching his bangs, his breath ragged, and his will to survive being the only thing keeping him alive.

That robot had been a handful once again. Seeing Penny brought images of red. What a silly hood and cape she wore. Roman sighed to himself, he knew that he was lucky he was unscathed after coming across her again. The whole situation with the whale and the man in the chair.

He stood breathing in the thin air of Atlas. Tired once again but this time it felt like Beacon. Felt like the grimm who stole his family. What a fool. He'd lost everything, lost her after all they went through. As he looked over the cold snow hearing the muffled sounds of grimm, the night felt quite like many in his past. 

He felt a sharp tightening in his chest that paired with a hard strained frustrated exhale. The screams and pain brought back much older scars. Void eyes of his parents dead and the grimm in the well. The ones who drained his parents. His foolish father and Neo's screams. Her wrenched screams. He was too weak to help. He was pulled from his thoughts momentarily by some grimm running around him. He kept himself composed and ready to fight if needed. His cane gripped tightly with his life on the line once again. A young girl cried out far away and he was thrown back into pain he'd thought he'd buried long ago.

He laid on the floor for hours hearing her a house away. No matter what he did, nothing worked to get him up to save her. She Screamed till her voice shattered, bleed, burned, and faded. His only thought when he couldn't hear her was that she died, and he was alone. It was hours, maybe days later when she was right beside him using a semblance to save them. On the way out his eye was damaged by some of the grimm leaving him half blind, and neo without a voice of her own. It was their dark past. What shaped them. Then society rejected them. Foolish idiots they were. You can only really save yourself relying on strangers just doesn't work. They stole and laughed at the less fortunate like themselves that chose the wrong side. Society would just use them for their own gains and foolish ideas of salvation. The kingdoms and people hardly cared for two street kids from mistral. It was easy to become thieves when you're rejected. He felt ice in his lungs just like the cold of the wretched farm. He tisked as he tossed a cigar to the ground, his eye training on the melting snow around it.

He sat and looked out in the blizzard watching things fly and wheeze past. His thoughts of being swallowed surfaced and he bristled. The feeling of it causing a shudder. How he survived in his time of need the same way Neo did. His power was his own. He still was unsure if he wanted it. He wanted to save those he loved without it. But the only person he had was gone. So really he wished he'd had it sooner. 

A puttering sound loomed overhead gripping his attention. His eye latched onto a grey blur in the snow. It was some ship he didn't really know who was coming but he pulled his coat around closer feeling his heart fill with the right type of adrenaline. His cane was ready. It stopped suddenly with a jolt as a bay door was open and the only thing in his sight was a spinning pink parasol, his one eye went wide as it moved slowly revealing the bright eyes of a very shocked familiar face. His breath stopped completely frozen, not just from the cold. His voice was missing no words for a reunion of this kind. All feelings be damned he found his feet making quick footfalls of their own, a grin moving on his face, his own laughter that he didn't realize he was making, and tears freezing from his eyes. Neo launched from the ship just as enthusiastic, her face seeming to be laughing with happiness. 

It felt like hours had passed in moments as it was a blur but also forever. His eyes were wide like the moon, tears streaming like rivers. Her smile was bigger than he could remember, as they crashed into a warm tight hug. He found himself Spinning the parasol above them, keeping out a bit of the snow. His feet we're not working with the layer of slick powder as he fell back into the winter banks, a pink and brown mop of hair falling to his chest. She lifted her head back up hiccuping as his own hat fell into her eyes, blocking her vision. He now knew the mystery behind where it went. Her small tear stained cheeks started to fold and pout with a silly frown. She took one fist winding it back lining right up with his nose. It didn't matter that she couldn't see she didn't need to. He covered his face for a moment but his aura lessoned the blow. Neo didn't see that which he was glad he didn't want to explain why he had one as the first thing he said. 

"Well I missed you too." He chuckled as she sat up straight, the hat sinking farther over her eyes. 

'I thought I lost you.' Her hands were slow, careful as if she was savoring the chance to interact again. It was words and patterns only they knew. He wasn't rusty one bit, just as good as when they last parted.

She was still not lifting the hat up. He couldn't tell if she was nervous to show her face, to see him, or a mix of both. 

"Well kitten." He said lifting the hat out of her eyes. Her hands moved frantically, whipping her face as she hiccuped more. Laughing silently, he took her face covering her hands, warming them and getting a short moment to hold them.

"Neo where have you been?" His voice spoke into the cold air after a long moment of silence and taking in the scene. Her smile fell into fear and upset. The story she told sounded awful, not much better than his own but that was expected for them. They didn't care when the one piloting the ship left after calling to them with no response. They didn't care as they hugged each other. They did eventually stand back up though, freezing from the wet snow they fell in. They were only happy people in all of Atlas at the moment. The only ones with smiles of joy. Maybe the only two in the whole world not in fear.

They talked for quite a while, forgetting most of the world around them. Neo talked so much that her hands moved frantic and fast till she was too exhausted to say more. She'd been so starved for a genuine connection that she thought she'd lost forever. Roman spoke as well, his voice also losing luster and his hands grew tired from using them instead. They couldn't find any will to sleep or eat just yet, fueled by the excitement and wonder of seeing each other again. The two decided to make a course to Vacuo, dead set on getting somewhere new to pitch up for a while. They were itching to get working again but with a little more caution who they'd side with. This was their game and gamble after all, one they couldn't afford to risk and lose again. 

They took a nap and devised a plan to steal a ship. They really were right back in their element and ecstatic to be causing mischief together. They played their game and danced their dance. As they stepped into the ship Roman turned, seeing a familiar red cape.

"Oh red! Nice to see you. Good job on saving Atlas." He winked as her and a group of other young kids stopped spinning their direction, they looked confused, and shocked. He spotted a familiar cat faunus beginning to boil with anger. 

Neo had her parasol up just in time as she blocked an attack before the doors closed. Roman chuckled tapping his cane on the bottom of the ship.

"Good job Neo." She nodded as she took a seat at the helm. Roman returned to look out at the team that looked to be deciding if they were important enough to fight right then. He opened the doors again finding the group's attention. He lifted his hand with the cane letting it rest on his shoulder barrel pointed away. 

"Oh by the way that red headed robot of yours she was last seen going inside the belly of that big whale. I'd send someone to help her if I were you. Sounds like she's saving some man who got taken up inside" He smirked as he watched several pairs of eyes widen. 

"Au revoir rouge." He chuckled lowly as the doors closed again. They lifted off the ground of the compound the sound of the engine whirling as they turned their steed barreling back out into the falling snow and grimm infested world.

"Man it's good to be back. Right Neo?" He moved over to the captain seat, he always thought she fit better there than he did. He leaned his arms over her shoulders, his face beside hers leaving a warm lingering kiss. She smiled at that, her eyes shining and signature smirk in place.

"You know I missed my sidekick ice cream girl." She had nuzzled into him until that comment. She leaned just a little closer, nipping his lip. Roman pulled back immediately surprised only a moment before sitting down in the other chair.

"Right! Okay that's fair." He didn't mind how much she'd fight with him. He didn't want her to be anything else but who she was. 

He beamed as they flew out of Atlas beside the storm as they dodged grimm. A few started posing a threat the denser the cloud got. Neo was prepared to get up but Roman was at the door before she could switch out for piloting. It was his turn to show off his new skills. He still felt weird with them but if they'd helped him survive thus far.

After they were heading out of Atlas with clear skies ahead he explained to his partner in crime all he'd been through. She was quick to sympathize with what happened, as they'd both been intent on finding the other or seeking revenge for the loss of them. It was brutal to lose the only person to understand your pain.

'I feel like we should steal something interesting and I have an idea.' Neo motioned to him some hours later after she'd switched out of the driver's seat. She was looking through the playing cards Roman carried with him for whenever times got dull. 

"What kind of interesting?" Roman looked at her with a bit of curiosity. 

'The kind I know everyone wants. There is a powerful sword in Vacuo's school I'm sure a lot of people would pay for. It'd be fun to sell it and watch our past employers and enemies scramble to look for it.' Roman started to understand after everything she'd said about some lamp and a group of other objects she overheard about. 

"Well it would be all worth it to watch them both fight over it." He mused tapping the steering as he whistled a bit as he adjusted his new hat.

"Red and that bitch Cinder will both be in for a real surprise after their skirmish in Atlas." Neo nodded a devilish smile that Roman loved so much. He turned away from the conversation as they were coming upon Vale once again.

"Let's land, we don't have much fuel and we won't get far in a stolen ship." Neo stood adjusting her clothes. They landed just at vale's airport She took Roman's hand thinking intently on changing both their appearances. As the doors opened a group was outside looking at them curiously. 

"What are you doing and how did you get here?" An officer was looking around. It was Roman's time to shine as he stepped forward out of the ship pulling Neo along.

"We were being evacuated when the soldiers in our ship got pulled out by a huge grim." He shook and clung to neo a bit acting like he was in shock.

"We didn't know what to do. I.. I learned to fly some time ago so I was able to take over after the one piloting the ship got sucked out. There were grimm everywhere no place was safe. We.. we ju- we flead Atlas as quickly as we could." He curled in on himself, his eye wide and startled. The man bought the whole thing as he sighed rubbing the back of his head. 

"It's that bad huh. Well we just need you to fill out a report and you can get yourself some help." He stepped back as he called in what happened. Neo kept holding on till they had written up their reports and left. They got a hotel and went inside renting a room.

"That was tiring." He sighed, stretched taking off his new coat.

"People are just exhausting." Neo rolled her eyes.

'Then why do you like to talk with and go out of your way to interact with people?.' She knew the answer but she still liked to tease him.

"People are mindless if you speak the words they want or need to hear. And I like to mess with people." 

'That was a joke.'

"Neo we both know you're not good at jokes." She feigned a gasp and folded her arms a moment before replying.

'Whatever you say off brand Marshmallow Pete's.' He gasped this time.

"I do not look like their orange bunny mascot!" She snickered her hand over her mouth. She might not make sound but she still laughed at all the things he did. She shrugged, acting all innocent before taking off her boots.

"You know we're not paying for this room when we leave right?" She smiled nodding as she flopped on the bed. Her arms out as she took in a big breath. Her smile dropped a bit her confidence relaxing more into comfort. He reached her arms up making a grabby motion. He felt himself relaxing for the first time in a while as he took off his shoes so it was just his green socks, button up shirt and slacks. His arms settled on either side of her waist as she put hers around him as they rolled to the side. She pulled her hands back so they were in-between their chests so she could talk again. 

'I missed you Roman.' Her motions and expressions saying so much more than a voice could. As he watched her eyes and her expression.

"I missed you too Neapolitan." She leaned up kissing his lips as she put her hand to his cheek under his hair. He was still careful not to show off his other eye as it just didn't feel right to have people stare. 

He let himself be coerced into her touch as her lips moved taking control of him. She pulled off with a conference as she sat up slipping her hands down the front of his shirt eyes watching, asking.

"Of course princess you've always been in charge here." She brightened, leaning in for another kiss but this time much shorter. Her body warmed everything about this so warm and comforting. The memories of Atlas melted just like the cold did as they left. She might be named after a flavor of ice cream but he was the only one who knew how warm she was. They only needed each other. They'd have their fun tonight go back into the motions of life. After all, stealing an artifact from Vacuo that everyone wants right out from under their nose sounded fantastic. The path ahead would be full of excitement. But for right now it was just time to share their warmth together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first work but I deleted lots of my old stories made years ago. This is a good fresh start. Also this is not at all how I think it's going to go about but it was of all the ideas, the one I wanted to write most. I really think that Penny will go after Torchwick after something that happens. Neo will notice all this stop her by killing her. Yada yada something more dramatic like that.


End file.
